Ashes To Ashes
by TheHighQueen
Summary: It was funny, so funny how morbid things could turn out in the end.
**My first story on this account and it's morbid as hell...welps can't be helped. This is loosely based off of Hail To The King by Avenged Sevenfold. Well here is Ashes To Ashes.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: It was funny, all so funny how things could end so morbidly. Road sinks into sweet insanity in the final fight with Nea, and wonders so many things.**

* * *

Her own dream world seemed morbid and dark, even to her. Although it was always filled with horrid things, that always pleased Road and it seemed like such a sweet place only hours before. Heat was all around, maybe it was from her candles that hung in mid-air. The air was suffocating, though she had no need for air.

Maybe...just maybe it was because he was here with her?

He stood, smirking, his arms crossed. His large sword was over his shoulder, glinting in the dim light. Road desperately tried to calm her senses, and tried to quell the twisting in her stomach as she fought not to vomit. Everything...everything was messed up. This was not supposed to happen, Nea...he...he was never supposed to do something like this.

Yet why was she on the opposite end of him so suddenly? Was the line between love and hate really that thin?

"Nea..." Road winced; her voice sounded much weaker than she had intended. What happened to her? What happened to the voice that had grown men trembling because of how it so so sickly, morbidly, sweet? Maybe it was the blood in his clothes, and the bloodstained Earl who lied right behind her, unconscious.

Nea smirked, "Road..." He echoed.

"Why, Nea? Our family...your family! Was this all necessary? Just so you could take the Earl's place?" She tried to plead with him, because in reality she didn't want him to die. Nea, he was always someone whom Road favored. He, despite being a bit out there, was always so kind. Yet he wanted to be the Millennium Earl, because in reality he was not just the Earl's twin, he was the other half himself. And he suddenly wanted that pedestal.

Nea didn't seem to care, "Let's play Road." Road winced again because those were her own words, the words she used because her sadistic nature shone through. How fitting, that he was using her own words against her. Road gave a cocky smirk back.

"You can't hurt me, Nea. You know that."

Her power to hide her true form, yes, it made her nearly invincible. Nea couldn't hurt her, but maybe...maybe it was because he knew that if he pushed a little harder he wouldn't need to. She promised to follow him anywhere, as he had promised Mana that, and even if he died...she knew that somehow she'd always follow him. When he was reborn into the cycle...

"Ah...let's see about that."

He slashed her, and it did hurt but it healed in less than a second. Road let her mad giggles fill the air as she watch the welt on her stomach knit shut. Her candles were thrust forward, and he had to actively dodge them. Manic laughter kept bubbling up because maybe it was all the more real in the long run.

Blood split forward as he was hit, and Road was just standing close enough that it marred her white dress. Road looked up, partly in shock as he held his shoulder. She hadn't thrown them hard, not even at him. He must really be injured if something as simple as her candles hurt him.

Laughter still broke through her lips, because honestly insanity was so, so sweet. She could just sink into the bliss and let it do all the talking. Honestly, it felt so nice to have her feeling numbs. Suddenly the feeling of agony weren't there, the faded tracks of tears suddenly didn't matter. The metallic smell of blood rose to her nose and she sniffed deeply because it was her favorite scent.

Coming from him, it was all the more sweet and delightful. Maybe she'd have a taste.

"Ooooh, Nea! You look a little worse for wear!" She giggled, covering her mouth. It was starting to sound like witch's cackle, so loud that it was even beginning to hurt her own ears.

"Already losing it Road? I thought better of you!"

Road laughed again, and remarked that she had already went insane long ago. This was just her losing control and her losing control of her Noah because only her Noah would kill another. More blood splattered and Road grabbed the candle to lift it to her lips. It tasted like agony and tears and regret because somewhere deep inside, untouched by the high of it all, it hurt to do this. After all, Nea was...what he was to her...

And suddenly the Earl was awake, and her dream world fell apart as they clashed. Nea fell, and out of habit Road caught him. She lowered him to the ground, against the wall. Insanity bubbled up in her throat again, because insanity just dulled all the emotions she felt.

"Bye Bye, Nea~" She sang, because it was honestly so funny.

Then she wondered, would things have been different...if Nea and Mana never split into two separate beings? Would everything go smoother? Would it be better for Nea and Mana just to be normal humans with no connected to the Noahs? Then Road cried, because it was all cruel irony that the two who loved each other the most fought.

It was the King's waltz, and maybe Road was the princess in it all. A broken song that could only be named as Betrayal in C minor.

Well...

That was just alright wasn't it?

 _Blood is spilt while holding keys to the throne_

 _Born again, but it's too late to atone_

 _No mercy from the edge of the blade_

 _Dare escape and learn the price to be paid_

 _Hail to the King!_

 _Hail!_

 _Hail!_

 _Hail!_


End file.
